пистолет и поцелуй - Gun and Kiss
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri menyesal kenapa ia setuju saja didesak untuk menyusup ke Moskow, seorang diri, melawan ketak-ketuk jantung yang ribut tak karuan, di tengah pesta di sebuah ballroom mewah di pusat kota. Demi memata-matai pemimpin organisasi kejahatan terbesar di Rusia, Viktor Nikiforov. [Pakhan!Viktor Nikiforov X Secret Agent!Yuuri Katsuki; Mafia/Bratva!AU] Cross-post from AO3.
1. Prologue

**Gun and Kiss**

 **пистолет и поцелуй**

 **(Pistolet i Posteluy)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice belong to MAPPA Studio, Sayo Yamamoto as Director, and Mitsuro Kubo as Original Writer

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katsuki Yuuri menyesal kenapa ia setuju saja didesak untuk menyusup ke Moskow, seorang diri, melawan ketak-ketuk jantung yang ribut tak karuan, di tengah pesta di sebuah _ballroom_ mewah di pusat kota.

" _Hanya kau yang bisa melaksanakan misi ini, Agen Katsuki,"_ suara tegas atasannya di Lyon bergaung di telinganya, _"semua agen yang kami kirim tak kembali, hilang kontak hanya tiga hari setelah tiba di Rusia."_

Yeah, tentu. Tentu saja semua agen bisa gagal menghadapi _cassanova_ asal Rusia dan kehilangan profesionalisme serta loyalitas pada institusi Interpol. Seperti dirinya percaya saja.

Jemarinya yang jenjang mempermainkan gelas sampanye di tangannya, pikirannya mengawang sementara matanya menelisik sekeliling. Ia bisa melihat lebih dari selusin orang dalam daftar merah Interpol berseliweran di sekitarnya, berpesta seakan ini hanya pesta prom SMA, bukan pertemuan di antara berbagai keluarga mafia dari seluruh dunia. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat sejumput rambut _silver blond_ , dengan pemiliknya yang berdiri elegan dalam balutan jas _three-pieces_ rancangan salah satu rumah mode terkenal dunia.

Viktor Nikiforov.

Selama setidaknya dua minggu terakhir, ia sudah menjejali otaknya dengan berbagai informasi mengenai pemimpin salah satu _Bratva_ — _Brotherhood_ , sebutan bagi keluarga mafia—terbesar di Rusia itu. Usianya 28 tahun, tingginya sekitar 180 sentimeter, lahir pada hari Natal yang dingin di St. Petersburg. Resmi menjadi Kepala Keluarga Nikiforov setelah kepala keluarga sebelumnya, yang sekaligus adalah ayah kandungnya, meninggal karena sakit. Ibu kandungnya tidak diketahui. Lajang, dengan orientasi seksual yang masih diperdebatkan. Hobinya _figure skating_ , dengan olahraga menembak dan berkuda sebagai selingan. Salah satu bujang paling diidamkan di seantero Rusia.

Sementara bagai langit dan bumi, Katsuki Yuuri berpenampilan biasa saja—malah seringkali tampak kikuk. Lahir di Jepang dari keluarga biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa selain catatan akademiknya yang sempurna sebagai salah satu alumnus pendidikan intelijen di Amerika dan lulusan pelatihan Interpol terbaik di angkatannya. Meskipun sebenarnya, penampilannya yang biasa saja itulah yang membuatnya seringkali luput dari intaian musuh.

Agen Interpol terbaik, dengan misi solo pertamanya berupa mengintai seorang Bos _Bratva_ sekaligus _cassanova_ bernama Viktor Nikiforov.

 _Uhh._

Amaterasu Omikami, kemalangan macam apa yang kau timpakan pada pemuda ini?

* * *

Tak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa yang Yuuri lakukan di Perancis. Tidak keluarganya, tidak pula teman-teman masa kecilnya.

Ibunya hanya akan dengan bangga mengatakan putra bungsunya menamatkan pendidikan _undergraduate_ di Amerika Serikat, lalu terbang ke Perancis untuk melanjutkan pendidikan _post-graduate_ sekaligus bekerja untuk salah satu organisasi internasional yang bermarkas di sana.

Ayahnya hanya akan mengeluhkan kalau ia kini menjadi satu-satunya pria di keluarga Katsuki, tanpa adanya bantuan tenaga maskulin untuk melayani pelanggan di Yutopia, _onsen_ milik keluarga yang dikelola sejak tiga generasi lalu. Begitu juga sang kakak perempuan yang menggerutu, merutuki kesempatan sang adik untuk tinggal bertahun-tahun di Amerika, lalu disusul Eropa.

Teman-teman masa kecilnya mengingat Yuuri sebagai pemuda yang tak pernah betah berdiam di kota kecil Hasetsu. Meninggalkan kota kelahirannya sejak lulus sekolah menengah pertama, untuk melanjutkan bersekolah sebagai penerima beasiswa di sekolah menengah atas berasrama ternama di Tokyo, lalu terbang ke Amerika Serikat dengan beasiswa, disusul kembali terbang ke Perancis dengan alasan yang sama. Melupakan bakatnya untuk menari di atas es, mengejar mimpinya yang lain, yang menurut sang pemuda "lebih realistis".

* * *

Tak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa yang Yuuri lakukan di Perancis. Tidak keluarganya, tidak pula teman-teman masa kecilnya.

Bukan berarti apa yang mereka ketahui dari mulut Yuuri adalah kebohongan. Itu semua benar, Yuuri meninggalkan Hasetsu di umur 15, meninggalkan Tokyo di umur 18, meninggalkan Amerika di umur 23, lalu menetap di Lyon dan bekerja di sebuah organisasi internasional sembari melanjutkan pendidikan setidaknya hingga dua hari lalu.

Itu semua benar, hanya saja tidak merangkum seluruh kenyataan yang Yuuri alami.

Orang tuanya mengira Yuuri mengambil jurusan ekonomi, sesuatu yang tidak _berbahaya_ sebagaimana tipikal pemuda Asia kebanyakan, bukan pendidikan intelijen dengan sponsor penuh Kementerian Pertahanan Jepang. Teman-temannya mengira Yuuri akan kembali ke Jepang setelah selesai menempuh pendidikan di Amerika—tidak ke Hasetsu, mungkin, tapi setidaknya ke Tokyo, bukan terbang ke Lyon memenuhi rekomendasi untuk menjadi Agen Interpol mewakili Jepang.

Yuuri tidak berbohong, ia hanya tidak mengatakan seluruhnya.

 _Workplace hazard_. Risiko pekerjaan. Yuuri tak bisa semudah itu berterus terang, sekalipun nomor telepon sang ibu dan Yutopia menjadi _emergency contact_ yang terdaftar di _database_ Interpol, apabila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Yuuri masih secara rutin mengunjungi keluarganya di Jepang. Setahun sekali di musim dingin, atau dua kali beserta musim panas jika ia beruntung. Musim panas lalu ia tak sempat pulang, terlalu sibuk dengan kepindahannya ke Lyon sekaligus misi pertamanya—mengintai Keluarga Iglesias, salah satu kartel terbesar di Meksiko.

Dan dengan misi solo ini, ia secara resmi membatalkan tiket pesawatnya menuju Fukuoka. Wajah sang ibu yang bersedih sudah terbayang jelas di pelupuk matanya.

Ingatkan ia untuk meminta cuti panjang pada Signore Cialdini setelah drama ini selesai.

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov memaku pandangannya pada sesosok pemuda yang berdiri sendirian di sudut ruangan, tampak menelisik _ballroom_ milik keluarganya secara berhati-hati, seakan berusaha mencari seribu jalan untuk melarikan diri tanpa dicurigai.

Ia tak bisa menahaan seringai untuk mekar di wajah rupawannya.

Banyak orang—bahkan anggota keluarganya sendiri—mengatainya ceroboh, egois, mau menang sendiri, tak bisa membaca situasi. Yuri Plisetsky—adik angkatnya tersayang—akan dengan senang hati memberikan seribu ejekan dan umpatan, khusus bagi sang kepala keluarga tercinta.

Tapi mereka juga tahu, Viktor Nikiforov tidak sebodoh itu. Ada alasan mengapa pria semuda itu, secara aklamasi dan tanpa perbedaan pendapat berarti, dapat duduk kokoh di singgasana tertinggi _Bratva_ Nikiforov.

Viktor mengingat baik siapa saja yang akan hadir di pestanya. Mengenal sebagian besar di antara mereka—terima kasih pada didikan mendiang ayahnya dan Yakov, mentor pribadinya, yang dengan senang hati menyeret Viktor ke pertemuan-pertemuan mafia di seluruh dunia sebagai pewaris tunggal Keluarga Nikiforov sejak usia belia.

Ia yakin pemuda Asia itu tidak termasuk salah satu tamunya hari ini. Dan itu hanya berarti satu hal.

 _'Agen lainnya kah? Dari mana kali ini? Europol? CIA? FBI?'_ Viktor menyeringai lagi. _'Ah, bukan. Interpol.'_

Mangsa yang manis.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh apapun, Vitya." Suara tegas di sampingnya membuatnya berpura-pura merengut.

"Oh, ayolah, Yakov~" Viktor merajuk, "Ini pestaku, aku boleh bersenang-senang kan~?"

Begitu mendengar mentornya hanya membalas dengan dengusan, Viktor dengan senang hati meninggalkan posisinya. Menuju pemuda yang kali ini menatapnya.

Menantang.

Viktor merasakan adrenalinnya terpacu hanya dengan tatapan itu.

Oh, ini akan jadi sangat menarik.

* * *

 **Special Thanks to: pilongski, , Keikoku Yuki, Pvvn. Manusia yang bertahan dengan ramblingan dan segala macam kegilaan sejak secara ga niat saya post drabble asal yang kemudian jadi asal-muasal fic ini. Mereka yang ga pernah absen ngasih asupan Viktuuri dan menjejali dengan headcanon, lalu mecutin supaya saya cepet nulis. Just, thank you. Buat kalian yang juga ikutan ngerecokin sejak ini fic masih dalam bentuk drabble sepanjang lima paragraf, thank you so much! :")**

 **Also, another special thanks for yukipri via tumblr and her "The Inferno". It's just so awesome I can't even anymore. Thank you for such a kind reply and support, your "The Inferno" really helps me to imagine this AU better. Please check her works at her tumblr, all of them are awesome and beautiful!**

 **Last, please send me your thought via review! Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	2. Wallflower

**Gun and Kiss**

 **пистолет и поцелуй**

 **(Pistolet i Posteluy)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice belong to MAPPA Studio, Sayo Yamamoto as Director, and Mitsuro Kubo as Original Writer

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Wallflower**

 **.**

 _ **Tonight you're all mine**_

 _ **We're hiding from lights**_

 _ **doing all night**_

 **[** _ **Song in the mood: Taro Umebayashi - Intoxicated**_ **]**

* * *

Rasanya lucu sekali, Yuuri meringis dalam hati, miris.

Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat jelas sesosok pria tanpa ragu melangkah ke arahnya. Pria berambut pirang keperakan yang tertata rapi dengan mata sewarna langit cerah itu menyunggingkan senyum yang ia tak pahami artinya. Seiring dengan langkah yang menderap semakin dekat, semakin cepat juga jantungnya terpacu.

Tidak, tidak, ia harus bersikap senormal mungkin. Jangan biarkan pria itu curiga.

Yuuri kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada gelas sampanye di tangan, memutar pergelangan tangannya lembut lalu memperhatikan riak cairan bening di dalam gelas. Tangannya yang lain gatal ingin menyentuh _earpiece_ di telinganya, setengah khawatir mengapa sambungan dari seberang sana sepi tanpa gemerisik sekalipun.

' _Tenang, tenang...'_ batin Yuuri dalam hati, meneguk sampanyenya perlahan. Ia tak butuh _panic attack_ di saat-saat penting seperti ini.

Detik-detik yang berjalan begitu lambat berubah menjadi terlalu cepat, ketika sepasang sepatu mengkilap hanya berjarak dua kaki di hadapan sepatunya. Yuuri berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak mencekat napasnya sendiri, setenang mungkin mendongakkan wajah, menunjukkan persona yang baru saja menantang sang _Pakhan_ beberapa menit lalu.

"Selamat malam, _Mr. Wallflower_." Suara renyah menggelitik telinga, dengan bahasa Inggris yang tebal dengan aksen Rusia.

 _Wallflower_ , Yuuri tak menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum miring. Buruk dalam memberi _petnames_ , catatnya dalam hati, sekalipun ia tahu pengetahuan ini tak akan ada gunanya sama sekali. Oh, maaf saja kalau ia tak bisa menjadi pusat pesta. Atau setidaknya tidak hingga ia meneguk gelas sampanye keenambelasnya, Phichit pernah menertawainya di suatu hari di tengah panasnya udara Agustus Amerika.

"Anda buruk dalam memberikan nama panggilan, Tuan," ia berdecak lembut, setengah bergurau. Yuuri lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda hormat, meraih tangan terulur pria itu dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "Selamat malam juga, _Pakhan_ Nikiforov."

"Oh! Kau mengenaliku!" Sang kepala Keluarga Nikiforov itu membiarkan tangannya digenggam lebih lama, bibirnya membentuk senyuman berbentuk hati.

"Tentu, _Pakhan_. Semua orang yang berada di pesta Anda mengenali Anda." Yuuri balas tersenyum, melepaskan tangan Viktor. Namun tangan dalam genggamannya balas menggenggam erat, terlalu erat hingga membuat Yuuri berjengit kesakitan. Matanya menatap mata biru kehijauan milik sang _Pakhan_ , bersinar berbahaya.

Yuuri tertegun.

"Dan aku juga mengenalimu, _Mister Wallflower_." Viktor menyeringai.

Yuuri merasa respon tubuhnya terbagi: antara mematung di tempat atau lari saat itu juga.

"Begitukah?" Yuuri balas bertanya diplomatis, adalah ide buruk jika ia sendiri tampil gugup di hadapan pemimpin salah satu kelompok kriminal paling besar di Rusia—bahkan Eurasia.

Seakan Dewi Keberuntungan masih menyayangi nyawanya, pundak Viktor ditepuk oleh seorang pria paruh baya. Perhatian sang _Pakhan_ teralih, melayangkan senyum seribu dollarnya pada salah satu tamunya itu, memberikan kesempatan bagi Yuuri untuk menelusup ke tengah keramaian pesta dan menghilang.

* * *

Yuuri berhasil mencapai balkon gedung ketika gemerisik statis—akhirnya—menyapa telinga. Ia menghela napas lega, sementara jemarinya mendorong _earpiece_ sedikit lebih dalam. Suara ceria yang familiar segera menyusul, kali ini diwarnai sedikit rasa bersalah.

" _Maafkan aku, Yuuri... Mereka menggunakan_ radar jammer _di sekitar ruangan tempatmu berada. Aku baru pertama kali melihat yang secanggih ini."_

Yuuri mengerang pelan. Tentu saja mereka akan menggunakan pengacak sinyal di pesta ini, apalagi dengan lebih dari duapuluh keluarga mafia berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Mereka tak ingin ada penyadap atau, seperti dirinya, intel berkeliaran di pesta mereka.

"Tak apa, Phichit," Yuuri berkata pelan, berusaha menenangkan sahabat sekaligus _handler_ -nya, Phichit Chulanont, dalam misi kali ini, "Tapi aku perlu segera pergi dari tempat ini. Segera siapkan _escape route_ untukku, Phichit."

" _Err... baiklah...? Apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku bergelut dengan_ radar jammer _dan_ Russian Polka _selama empatpuluh lima menit?"_ Phichit balas mengerang, diiringi dengan ribut suara jemari beradu dengan papan ketik. Yuuri mengernyit.

" _...Russian Polka_?"

" _Jangan tanya detilnya, Yuuri. Sungguh, aku benci negara ini, aku ingin pulang saja ke Bangkok."_ Komplain keempat dalam seminggu terakhir, meskipun Yuuri bisa maklum karena sahabatnya sejak bangku kuliah itu lahir dan besar di negara beriklim tropis. Iklim Rusia yang dingin dan keras tak akan cocok dengan dirinya. Yuuri jatuh kasihan, meskipun kondisinya saat ini masih jauh lebih genting.

Di belakang tubuhnya, musik _waltz_ terdengar dimainkan sebuah mini orkestra di sudut ruangan sementara lantai dansa mulai dipenuhi pasangan-pasangan yang menari seirama alunan biola dan cello. Phichit masih terdiam di seberang sana, sepertinya masih menyusun jalan keluar paling aman bagi Yuuri dengan memperhatikan setiap koridor dan pintu dari _blueprint_ bangunan. Yuuri berusaha menenangkan dirinya, sementara matanya kembali menelisik _ballroom_ yang semakin penuh dengan orang-orang. Satu-satunya pintu masuk adalah pintu ganda yang dijaga beberapa lelaki bertubuh kekar dalam balutan jas hitam senada. Setiap sudut ruangan juga dijaga dengan beberapa lelaki serupa, begitu juga dengan pintu di belakangnya yang persis menuju balkon tempat ia berada saat ini.

Setelah puas memandangi seisi ruang pesta, Yuuri menoleh ke balik punggungnya yang dibatasi pagar dinding berukir dengan cat putih. Ia berada beberapa puluh meter di atas permukaan tanah, beberapa level di atas lantai dasar. Jarak antara satu balkon dengan balkon lainnya terlalu jauh untuk dilompati, bahkan untuk dirinya yang berlatih _parkour_ selama bertahun-tahun.

" _Ah, Yuuri! Aku menemukannya!"_ Suara Phichit membuat Yuuri terlonjak kaget, meskipun tak butuh waktu terlalu lama hingga ia bersiap menunggu petunjuk dari _handler_ -nya itu. Ia memaksa diri untuk mengukir senyum di wajahnya. Sekalipun misi penyusupan ini bisa dikatakan gagal total, Signore Celestino Cialdini menekankan bahwa keselamatan Agen dalam misi ini menjadi prioritas dibandingkan dengan keberhasilan misi. Interpol tampaknya tak mampu lagi kehilangan agen-agen terbaiknya hanya untuk menyelesaikan _satu_ misi.

"Oke, Phichit, aku siap," Yuuri bergumam pelan, lalu menarik napas panjang. "Tunjukkan jalan—"

"Ah! Akhirnya kutemukan!"

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov adalah epitome lelaki yang sempurna, bahkan di dunia bawah tanah Rusia sekalipun. Ia pria yang karismatik dan menyenangkan, dengan senyum cerah yang seringkali menghias bibirnya. Ia juga tak pernah sungkan membangun relasi dengan mereka yang bersedia bekerja sama dengan _Bratva_ Nikiforov. Belum lagi ia mampu memimpin _Bratva_ Nikiforov yang baru saja ditinggalkan _Pakhan_ sebelumnya menuju puncak kejayaannya hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun.

Namun tentunya, wajah tampan dan senyum cerah itu bukan berarti tanpa topan dan badai.

Viktor Nikiforov tak pernah main-main dalam menjaga keselamatan dan keberlangsungan keluarga besarnya. Tak ada yang lebih penting dalam hidupnya dibandingkan dengan _Bratva_ Nikiforov. Dedikasinya untuk keluarga ini sama besar dengan sang mendiang ayah. Tak satupun orang di dunia ini yang akan ia biarkan mengancam ataupun menghancurkan keluarganya. Pribadinya yang karismatik dan menyenangkan tetap gagal menyembunyikan aura berbahaya dari dirinya. Senyumnya yang cerah dapat berarti ganda bagi mereka yang berurusan dengan _Bratva_ Nikiforov: keberhasilan, atau kematian. Ia tak sungkan membangun relasi dengan mereka yang bersedia bekerja sama dengan _Bratva_ Nikiforov, sementara bagi mereka yang berani mengusik akan berakhir membeku di dinginnya udara Siberia.

Meski demikian, seluruh risiko hidup dan mati itu tampaknya tak menghentikan ekspansi aliansi bagi _Bratva_ Nikiforov. Dalam setiap _banquet_ yang diadakan oleh keluarga mafia Rusia itu, setiap tamu yang hadir akan tampak berebut perhatian sang _Pakhan_ muda. Setiap langkah dan pergerakannya akan dihadang dengan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang terus diulang layaknya kaset kusut. Apakah _Bratva_ Nikiforov berniat melakukan perluasan bisnis ke bidang lain, apakah _Bratva_ Nikiforov bersedia menerima keluarga lain sebagai sekutu, apakah _Viktor Nikiforov_ bersedia mengukuhkan dan memperkuat aliansi melalui _pernikahan_.

Pertanyaan yang sama, dan terus berulang. Viktor hanya akan mengulum senyum, menjawab diplomatis, lalu mengundang mereka untuk datang ke _mansion_ Nikiforov untuk pembicaraan lebih lanjut dalam suasana yang lebih nyaman, setelah serangkaian hidangan makan siang dan segelas _wine_.

(Sementara untuk perjodohan, Viktor akan selalu menolak dengan sopan, setelah memperlakukan sang wanita selayaknya seorang putri. Membumbungkan harapan, lalu menjatuhkannya. Keras. Bukan berarti tak ada yang nekat untuk terus mencoba.)

Setiap _banquet_ akan berjalan sama, tak ada yang berubah. Viktor Nikiforov muda mungkin akan lebih antusias mengikuti seluruh rangkaian acara penuh kepalsuan dan tipu muslihat ini dibandingkan dirinya yang sekarang. Jika tanpa sikutan Yakov di pinggangnya, ia tak akan mampu menahan diri untuk menguap atau mengeluh. _Banquet_ yang dahulu ia anggap sebagai petualangan kini hanyalah sebuah rutinitas berisi pria-pria tua yang berebut jabat tangan dan tanda tangannya dalam selembar kontrak antar-keluarga. Membosankan.

Begitu juga dengan para penyusup.

Viktor tak lagi mampu menghitung berapa banyak penyusup yang masuk ke setiap inci kehidupannya. Ke dalam _mansion_ , ke tengah-tengah pesta, ke dalam pesawat, mengekor mobilnya. Ia juga tak lagi mampu menghitung berapa kali ia telah memberikan perintah untuk membunuh para penyusup itu, lalu membuang mayatnya ke lautan yang nyaris membeku atau ke Siberia yang selalu membeku. Ia tak lagi terkejut ketika mereka datang, bahkan ia kini mampu membedakan mana rekannya dan mana penyusup.

Seperti saat ia melayangkan pandangan pada tamunya yang misterius, yang dengan seenak hati ia panggil ' _Mr. Wallflower_ ' karena perangainya yang terus berada di sudut ruang pesta, tampak asyik dengan gelas sampanye di tangan tanpa ingin diganggu.

 _Well_ , Viktor mengakui dirinya berlebihan. Ia tak punya kekuatan super layaknya cenayang seperti itu. Tapi tak peduli bagaimanapun cara ia mendapatkan informasi, ia telah mengetahui siapa tamu misteriusnya tersebut.

Sayangnya, _Bratva_ Nikiforov akan selalu menjadi prioritasnya, sekalipun rasa ingin tahu begitu menggelitik. Dengan terpaksa, ia menoleh pada pria paruh baya bertubuh tambun di sampingnya, dengan senyum sejuta Euro terpasang di bibir. ' _Salah satu_ Bratva _kecil dari Rusia bagian selatan_.' Memorinya memberikan informasi singkat. ' _Pasti mengenai tawaran aliansi mereka beberapa bulan lalu._ '

Viktor hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan kesempatannya untuk—sekali lagi—menyingkirkan potensi ancaman bagi keluarganya lepas begitu saja, menelusup meninggalkannya di tengah keramaian pesta. Dengan setengah hati ia mendengarkan penawaran sang pria tua, meskipun ia tahu jawabannya tetap tidak. Terlalu berisiko, karena _Bratva_ itu kini sedang dalam daftar merah kepolisian untuk segera dimusnahkan, dengan jumlah keuntungan yang tak sebanding dengan risiko tersebut. Ia sebenarnya benci terdengar oportunis seperti ini, tetapi lagi-lagi, _Bratva_ Nikiforov adalah prioritasnya.

Toh, bunga kecilnya tak akan bisa lari. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat meninggalkan ruangan ini tanpa sepengetahuannya, begitu juga dengan ia. Viktor akan kembali menemukannya, segera setelah perbincangan melelahkan ini usai.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit hingga pembicaraan itu selesai, dan seketika itu juga Viktor melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah kemana sang _Wallflower_ baru saja pergi. Nihil, ia bahkan kini terjebak di antara sekumpulan wanita paruh baya beserta anak gadisnya. Berkali-kali berusaha melepaskan diri dari gamitan kuat dan rayuan, Viktor kembali bebas. Ia berpikir sejenak, kemana seseorang yang tampaknya tak begitu menyukai keramaian pesta akan pergi jika ia telah merasa sesak berada sekian lama di dalam ruang dansa?

Seketika itu juga, mata sewarna lautan miliknya memandang pintu kaca berbingkai ukiran kayu megah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dua orang bawahannya tampak berjaga di kedua sisi pintu, mengubah posisinya menjadi siaga ketika melihat Viktor melangkah ke arah mereka.

" _Pakhan_." Kedua pria itu mengangguk hormat, yang kemudian dibalasnya dengan senyum ringan.

Dan di balik pintu kaca itu, di balkon yang sepi, sesosok pemuda berambut hitam gelap berdiri seorang diri, memandangi lampu kota Moskow yang tampak gemerlap dari ketinggian.

Atau tidak, ia tidak sedang menikmati pemandangan ibukota Rusia itu di malam hari. Ia justru tampak menunduk, memperhatikan apapun yang berada di bawah balkon tempatnya berdiri.

Viktor menahan seringai yang nyaris terukir di bibirnya.

"Lanjutkan tugas kalian, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar," ujar Viktor, sama ringan dengan senyumannya. Kedua _bodyguard_ itu kembali mengangguk, membukakan pintu ganda untuk sang _Pakhan_ lalui. Sosok sang _Wallflower_ tampak semakin jelas, dalam balutan jas yang sederhana namun rapi, tak mengundang perhatian yang tak diinginkan. Viktor bergumam dalam hati, diam-diam terhibur dengan permainan kejar-dan-tangkap kecil mereka.

' _Kutemukan, bunga kecilku._ '

* * *

"Ah! Akhirnya kutemukan!"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar ringan membuat Yuuri lagi-lagi terlonjak. Kali ini bukan hanya karena terkejut. Tapi karena horor yang seakan merayapi punggungnya, lalu mencekik lehernya.

Perlahan Yuuri membalikkan tubuhnya, menahan ekspresi apapun yang berebut melukis wajahnya.

" _Pakhan_ Nikiforov," Yuuri menyapa sopan pria yang menghampirinya seorang diri. _Bagus_ , gumamnya dalam hati, _lebih mudah menghadapi satu orang dibandingkan banyak orang sekaligus_. Senyum yang terulas di bibir kepala Keluarga Nikiforov itu masih sama, terasa terlalu ramah hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Apa Anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak." Viktor tertawa renyah, mata sewarna lautan dangkal itu mengerling menggoda. "Aku hanya sedang mencarimu."

Alarm bahaya di dalam kepala Yuuri berbunyi nyaring, sementara teriakan (nyaris) panik Phichit membuat telinganya berdenging.

"Mencari saya?" Yuuri berpura-pura terkejut, selayaknya seorang tamu asing dalam pesta yang tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian sang tuan rumah.

"Dengan pesta demi pesta yang berlalu, kau pada akhirnya akan merasa bosan. Orang-orang yang sama, pertanyaan yang sama, penawaran yang sama, kepentingan yang sama." Viktor menyibakkan rambut pirang keperakannya ke ubun-ubun, terdengar terlalu rileks bahkan di telinga Yuuri sekalipun. "Aku mengenali semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, membaca satu-persatu profil mereka jauh sebelum mereka menerima undangan untuk hadir di pesta ini."

Yuuri merasa bahwa setiap majalah mode dan artikel di situs internet yang memuja ketampanan sang _Pakhan_ bahkan tak dapat menggambarkan setidaknya separuh dari apa yang sebenarnya terhampar di hadapan matanya.

"Tapi aku tak melihatmu. Namamu tak ada dalam tumpukan profil itu."

Yuuri jatuh terdiam.

Phichit—di seberang sana—jatuh terdiam.

Viktor masih tersenyum tanpa dosa. Seakan ia tidak baru saja menjatuhkan pesan kematian pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Tapi kuanggap itu sebagai kejutan menyenangkan di pesta yang membosankan." Viktor mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tahu kau jauh dari membosankan."

Namun gerak tubuh sang _Pakhan_ selanjutnya lebih mengejutkan dari apapun yang pernah Yuuri hadapi seumur hidupnya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya namun masih menjaga kontak mata yang berlangsung entah sejak berapa menit yang lalu.

" _Shall we dance, Mr. Wallflower_?"

Yuuri tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, tetapi ia menerima uluran tangan penuh bahaya itu. Dengan suara Phichit yang tak lagi ia pahami maksudnya.

* * *

Pemuda Asia dalam dekapannya ini berbeda.

Sejak Viktor menggandeng lelaki di sampingnya kembali ke ruang pesta, setiap mata mengarah pada mereka, mengikuti setiap langkah yang mereka lalui hingga ke tengah lantai dansa. Hening, bahkan orkestra berhenti memainkan musik dan pasangan-pasangan lain berhenti berdansa. Hingga mereka semua membungkuk dan mengosongkan lantai dansa, memberikan ruang bagi sang _Pakhan_ dan _partner_ -nya, sementara orkestra kembali bersiap memainkan simfoni yang manis.

Langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya begitu tepat, sekalipun ia harus menggunakan langkah perempuan dalam _waltz_ mereka. Tak ada satupun langkah yang tergesa, tak ada insiden saling menginjak sepatu, atau tersandung pada udara kosong. Viktor yang mengenal dan menemukan ketenangan dalam musik dan tarian bisa merasakan bahwa _ia berbeda_.

Viktor telah berdansa dengan begitu banyak orang, mengingat jumlah _banquet_ yang pernah ia hadiri sejak usianya menginjak tujuhbelas tahun. Sebagian besar adalah wanita—gadis, dewasa, maupun paruh baya. Beberapa di antaranya adalah pria, atraktif di puncak keemasan usia. Dengan setiap pengalaman dansa _ballroom_ yang ia alami, ia tahu benar betapa menjengkelkannya jika ia harus berdansa dengan _partner_ yang... salah. Kaki yang terinjak dan langkah yang terbata adalah kisah klasik yang selalu terulang. Namun ia harus menelan semua itu, untuk selanjutnya memberikan pujian dan ucapan terima kasih saat musik usai dimainkan, sebelum pergi ke sisi Yakov dan meminta waktu untuk mengecek kakinya yang baru saja terinjak hak _stilleto_ tajam.

Berdansa dengan seorang penyusup, terutama _agen rahasia_ , semestinya menduduki posisi puncak dalam daftar "Pengalaman Dansa Terburuk Viktor Nikiforov". Namun Viktor bahkan tak berani berkata demikian sekalipun itu hanya dalam benaknya. Ia tak yakin apakah berdansa dengan perasaan se...nyaman ini dengan orang yang sedang mengincar nyawanya cukup... layak. Meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya, apalagi jika ia bertanya pada Yakov.

 _Satu langkah ke kanan, satu langkah ke kiri. Maju, kemudian mundur dua langkah. Berputar perlahan..._

Setiap langkah yang diambil pemuda dalam dekapannya itu penuh presisi, tak pernah terlalu panjang ataupun terlalu pendek. Ia anggun dalam setiap gerakan tubuhnya, menyapu lantai dansa dan menarik setiap pasang mata tanpa kecuali. Viktor bahkan tak perlu lagi mendengarkan musik yang setia mengalun, tak perlu bersusah payah membimbing pasangannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Semua terasa natural, sampai Viktor nyaris ketakutan dibuatnya.

Viktor membiarkan kedua matanya menetak wajah pemuda di hadapannya kali ini, meskipun sudah entah sejak berapa lama ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari arah yang sama. Ia mengingat baik-baik. Kacamata berbingkai biru menghias matanya, sementara rambut hitamnya tersisir rapi ke belakang. Garis wajahnya begitu halus, dengan pipi yang sama sekali tidak tirus seperti miliknya. Mata kecokelatan miliknya tampak tak bisa balas menatap kedua matanya, tampak kebingungan harus melabuhkan pandangan ke mana, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memperhatikan detil jahitan di bahu jas sang _Pakhan_.

"Apakah tidak membosankan jika terus menatap bahuku?" Viktor bergumam pelan dengan nada bercanda, cukup untuk terdengar oleh pasangannya. Ia sejenak bertanya-tanya, apakah ekspektasinya terlalu tinggi dan pemuda di hadapannya itu sama sekali tak jauh berbeda dengan intel-intel yang ia singkirkan sebelumnya.

Namun ketika wajah itu mendongak, Viktor tahu ia salah besar.

Mata kecokelatan itu kini menatapnya tajam, dengan sedikit sensualitas mengerling di sudut-sudutnya. Tatapan yang sebelumnya menarik perhatian Viktor, dan kini menatapnya sangsi, seperti tengah mencari tahu maksud uluran tangannya, menginterogasi tanpa perlu bertanya.

Oh, ia tahu ia tak akan pernah bosan menatap mata penuh determinasi itu.

* * *

Harus Yuuri akui, pria di hadapannya ini mahir berdansa.

Bukannya Yuuri tak menyangka hal ini sebelumnya. Ia menemukan berbagai artikel yang membahas mengenai Viktor Nikiforov bertebaran, baik di media cetak ataupun situs-situs dunia maya. Viktor Nikiforov di mata publik _hanyalah_ seorang pemimpin perusahaan Nikiforov yang diwariskan dari mendiang ayahnya, dengan tawaran menjadi model di sana-sini. Publik mengenalnya sebagai pria yang meninggalkan dunia _figure skating_ yang terlebih dahulu melambungkan namanya di usia limabelas tahun, untuk bersiap menjadi pewaris Trah Nikiforov selanjutnya, meskipun tetap tak melepaskan olahraga tersebut sepenuhnya dengan menjadikannya hobi di kala senggang.

Sebagai seseorang yang sama-sama melepaskan _figure skating_ untuk karier yang lebih... _nyata_ , Yuuri paham apa yang harus mereka lalui. Latihan yang keras di atas dinginnya es, diselingi dengan latihan balet, kardio... Yuuri sama sekali tak heran jika Viktor Nikiforov juga menguasai _ballroom dance_.

' _Selain menguasai tarian kematian dengan pistol dan pedang. Atau turut menari di antara boneka-bonekanya di atas panggung dunia bawah tanah Rusia yang tak mengenal belas kasih, selayaknya pengendali para_ marionette _,'_ Yuuri bergumam sarkas dalam hati.

" _Yuuri,"_ Suara Phichit kembali terdengar, kali ini sedikit lebih tenang dari beberapa menit sebelumnya. _"Aku berhasil meretas sistem keamanan gedung, hitung mundur dalam satu menit empatpuluh lima detik."_

"Apakah tidak membosankan jika terus menatap bahuku?"

 _Tidak, ia tidak akan kalah di sini._

Ia mendongak, mengumpulkan seluruh ego yang ada dalam dirinya, menikmati mata sewarna laut dangkal itu membulat terkejut.

"Saya hanya khawatir," Yuuri berbisik pelan, "jika tatapan mata saya akan terkesan tidak sopan. Atau mengancam kesempatan Anda mendapatkan istri di pesta Anda sendiri."

" _Satu menit."_

Viktor mendengus geli. Yuuri turut tersenyum menggoda.

"Sayangnya,"

 _Berputar, menjauh, lalu kembali dalam dekapan._

"Sejak awal, aku tak pernah tertarik dengan prospek seorang istri."

Kali ini, mata kecokelatan Yuuri yang membulat.

 _Melangkah, berputar, meluncur—seperti mereka tengah berada di atas es._

"Saya tak yakin keluarga Anda akan setuju." Yuuri membiarkan punggungnya jatuh, yakin lengan-lengan kuat sang _Pakhan_ mampu menangkapnya.

"Oh, kau tak tahu, _Mr. Wallflower_ ," Viktor berbisik, tak menahan diri untuk mengubur wajahnya dalam tengkuk Yuuri, "Mereka semua menyayangiku terlampau besar untuk membuangku."

" _Tiga. Dua."_

Yuuri tersenyum sensual, senyum terakhir saat musik berhenti, tubuh kembali dalam dekapan sang pria Rusia.

" _Satu."_

Dan seketika itu juga, kegelapan menelan segalanya.

* * *

Hanya satu menit. Satu menit.

Lampu kandelier kembali menyala, namun _chaos_ di sekitarnya masih belum berhenti. Gumaman penuh tanya menyerang telinganya.

Dan tubuh dalam dekapannya telah menghilang tanpa jejak, seakan dansa itu hanya ilusi.

Yakov dengan cepat menghampirinya, memandang Viktor dengan tatapan menuduh.

Mawar merah berduri yang menyusup sebagai bunga kecil sederhana di atas dinding itu menelusup pergi, lepas dari genggaman.

Dentang jam berbunyi duabelas kali, seakan mengolok penuh ironi.

"Oh," Viktor mendesah pelan, "Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya."

* * *

 **Finally, Chapter 1! #tepar**

 **ps: Soal radar jammer atau pengalih sinyal, yes, ada satu jenis jammer yang bisa mengalihkan sinyal lalu memberikan informasi palsu-dalam kasus ini, Viktor (so cheeky) mengacaukan sinyal dan mengarahkan Phichit untuk mendengarkan Russian Polka selama 45 menit alih-alih berkomunikasi dengan Yuuri. I'm not an expert in this thing, so please spare me. :")**

 **Dan soal 'Wallflower', ini adalah semacam ungkapan untuk mereka yang lebih nyaman 'mojok' saat pesta, daripada nge-dance atau setidaknya bersosialisasi dengan tamu lain. Viktor mengira Yuuri tipe 'Wallflower', but oh boi, he gets it hard. *winks***

 **Yep, that's it! Please give me your thoughts via comments down there. Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
